


Yuuri's Bad Month

by Bear_Squared51



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Caring Victor Nikiforov, Depression, Eventual Smut, Injury, M/M, Self-Hatred, Smut, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: It's been a little over a month since Yuuri fractured his elbow ice skating, and he's mentally fraying from the inactivity combined with some other health issues which have popped up since. Can Victor help Yuuri?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I very much doubt this would actually happen to Yuuri, but I've decided to use him to work out my own feelings about fracturing my elbow.

Katsuki Yuuri glared at the sunlight streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows which made up one wall of the apartment. He laid huddled under his favorite soft, fuzzy blankets on his favorite spot on the cushiony couch, arm aching despite being propped up on the usually decorative pillow. The skin on his legs crawled with itchiness from rubbing against some sort of plant on his hike two days prior. He quickly shut his eyes and slowed his breathing when he heard the door to the bedroom open and Victor walk out.

               “Dobroe utro, Yuuri!” Yuuri felt the back of the couch shift as Victor leaned on it. He kept his eyes closed, hoping to pass for sleeping. He felt Victor brush back some unruly hair which had fallen over Yuuri’s forehead, fingers lingering. “Are you really asleep lyubov moya?”

               Yuuri sighed and opened his eyes, turning his head to meet those stunning glacier blue eyes. “No, I’m not. I’ve been awake since three.”

               “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like being up early when in good health.”

               “It’s alright. I was able to talk to Phichit for a bit, though I nearly hung up on him for teasing me about fracturing my elbow.”

               A soft smile settled over Victor’s lips as he moved to sit next to his fiancé on the couch. “Well, it is fairly comical. You are a professional figure skater after all.” Victor leaned in, clearly intent on kissing Yuuri.

               Yuuri, however, turned his head, the dark cloud above his head rolling and turning darker. “I know it was stupid, and everyone else has made it perfectly clear how ridiculous this is.”

               “Yuuri, you know we all mean it in jest.” Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, which was immediately shrugged off.

               “Just go to practice Victor.”

 

 

“Sa wat dee khrap Victor!” Phichit answered the facetime call with a beaming smile.

               “Hi Phichit.” Victor gave a small wave.

               Phichit immediately noticed the concern in Victor’s eyes. “How’s Yuuri?”

               “Not good, and I’m not sure what to do. I was hoping you could help.” Victor rubbed at his temple, deciding to just lay everything down on the table right away.

               “Yeah, he seemed to be in one of his moods when we talked this morning.”

               “Did he mention anything specific?”

               Phichit tapped his lips. “He did, actually. He’s in a self-loathing cycle right now, though I’m not sure if he knows it.”

               “The arm?”

               “That, the joking from everyone about it is definitely not helping. I didn’t realize how bad it was feeding into his anxiety until he snapped at me for it. I still feel bad about that, I’ll have to surprise him with something myself to make up for it.”

               “Anything else? He’s pulled back so far, I’m struggling to meet him where he is.”

               “Yeah, I’m not surprised by that. I know last week the spider bite really annoyed him, though he didn’t mention it today, so I can only assume it’s healing fine. He did ramble about how ugly he was getting, being restricted with his work outs cause of his arm, how he’s let his diet slip, and that rash from the hike a few days ago.”

               Victor felt it all click in his head. “Of course, that would put him on edge.”

               Phichit nodded sadly. “I’m honestly not sure how you can help him with this one, Victor. He wouldn’t let me get a full sentence out to contradict him. We both know how stunning he is.”

               A smirk. “We certainly do.”

               Victor pondered as Phichit’s attention shifted for a moment to his coach yelling at him. Phichit waved, then turned back to Victor. “I need to get back to practice, Celestino wants me to run my programs one more time before leaving.”

               “Of course. Oh, Phichit?”

               “Yeah?”

               “Did anything like this ever happen in Detroit?”

               “Not to this extent. Usually it would just be a bit of extra weight in the off season, and that’s easy enough to get rid of once training kicked up again. And it never hit at the same time as any major breakouts or anything else.”

               Victor sighed. “Alright. Thanks Phichit.”

               “Try calling Chris. Bye Victor.”

 

 

Victor and Yuuri relaxed on the couch that night, enjoying indulging themselves with some pizza and a movie.

               “Do you want to try sleeping in the bed tonight, solnyshko?”

               Yuuri shook his head. “I tried taking a nap in there earlier today. It was too irritating on my legs. And the way my arm has been hurting all day, I think it’s better to keep it propped up tonight, and that’s easier to do out here.”

               “Alright. Do you want me to stay out here with you?”

               Yuuri suppressed a sigh and the flash of annoyance that hit him with the question. “No, it’s fine Victor. I don’t want to screw up your sleep, and with how weird my sleep schedule has become, I would probably wake you.”

               Victor grimaced. “I wouldn’t mind, you know that Yuuri. If you need me, if it would help you, I’ll stay out here with you.”

               “No, Victor. Go be comfortable in the bedroom.”

 

 

**V.N.: Chris, still awake?**

**C.G.: What do you need mon cheri?**

**V.N.: Advice on Yuuri**

               Victor stretched out on the bed, unhappy with the emptiness of the room. Makkachin had chosen to sleep on the couch with Yuuri, and Yuuri did not protest, much to Victor’s chagrin. When Chris did not respond right away, Victor stripped out of his clothes and climbed under the covers. He nearly dropped the phone when it began to ring for a Facetime call.

               “Chris! I didn’t expect you to call!”

               Chris chuckled. “I figured this would be easier than texting.”

               Victor nodded.

               When he didn’t speak, Chris decided to prod the silver haired man. “What ails our sweet Yuuri? Surely he hasn’t fractured the other elbow?”

               “No, no, not that. I’m sure the world would know if that happened from him going on a rampage.”

               “He’s not happy.”

               “Of course not. Why would he be? He’s angry with himself for falling like that and injuring himself, and everyone teasing him about it is making it worse.”

               Chris hummed as he sipped from a wine glass. “I imagine there is more going on than just this to prompt you seeking my advice.”

               Victor nodded. “He’s pulling away from me, and I don’t know how to reach him. Since the elbow fracture he’s had a few other small things happen, which on their own wouldn’t be a big deal, I imagine.”

               “But because he’s already injured and hurting it’s all just piling up.”

               “Exactly.”

               “What all has happened?”

               “His workouts, when he’s been awake and had enough energy to workout, are severely restricted. He’s tried compensating by eating less, and he denies it but I know he’s skipped a few meals, but he’s still gained a small amount of weight which I can tell is bothering him. Last week he got a nasty spider bite, though that thankfully is healing well.”

               “And?”

               “And on Monday we decided to go on a short hike, and when he woke up the next day, his legs were, and still are, covered in tons of red bumps which itch constantly. They are healing, but they aren’t pretty. I think it’s some sort of plant he rubbed up against.”

               Chris hissed. “I can see why he would be in a mood.”

               “So what do I do Chris? Phichit had no advice.”

               Chris tilted his head back and forth. “I think you need to get him relaxed, and then show him that you still love him.”

               “He barely lets me touch him right now, how am I supposed to accomplish that?”

               “Start with just helping him relax, a little every day. When he starts opening up again, take the next step. How’s his physical therapy going for the elbow?”

               Victor shrugged. “It sounds like it’s going well, but he thinks it stopped helping. He’s only been going two weeks.”

 

 

Yuuri glared at the television, not really watching whatever pointless show he had it on. He missed Victor, longed for his company, actually. His fingers absent mindedly carded through Makkachin’s fur.

               _How can you possibly go back to ice skating after injuring yourself in such a ridiculous way? Why would Victor want to be with someone who panics when they start to lose their balance? Why would he want to be with someone who loses their balance on the ice anyway, you are supposed to be a professional._

               Yuuri knew that these thoughts were his anxiety talking, but he decided to let them wash over him, lacking the energy to try to fight them off, or to care.

               _You’ve gotten fat too, you know how disgusting that is, The minute he sees you naked you know he’ll leave you, especially with your legs covered in all those red marks, front and back. And how pathetic are you that you can’t even wash your face properly, you’re starting to break out. Disgusting._

               Yuuri curled in on himself, careful to leave his arm where it was comfortable, and sniffled. He stared at the soda cans sitting on the end table next to him, candy wrappers strewn in between them. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the rough build up on them and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, here's my first attempt at smut. *hides* 
> 
> Oh! Big THANK YOU to Chuksha for helping out!

**V.N.: Yurio! I need you to come drag Yuuri out of the apartment!**

**Y.P.: no way! its my day off, im not spending it with the pig**

**V.N.: Please Yura, I have a surprise planned for him, but he needs to be out for me to set it up.**

**Y.P.: hes still not doing good**

**V.N.: No, he’s not.**

**Y.P.: fine, ill come get him in an hour**

               Victor smiled, feeling his excitement and happiness bubble up inside of him. He placed a plate of blinis on a tray with Yuuri’s favorite tea and some fruit. Lifting it, he silently padded down the hall to the bedroom, pushing open the door with his hip. His heart-shaped smile appeared as he saw that Yuuri was sitting up and scrolling through something on his phone.

               “I hope you slept well, lyubov moya. How’s your elbow feeling after a night in the bed?” Victor slid the tray over Yuuri’s lap.

               Yuuri managed a small smile and attempted to extend and flex his arm. “It’s painfully stiff, it took me a few minutes to be able to move it at all. I think it should loosen more after I do the exercises for it. What’s this?”

               Victor planted a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “This is breakfast. I know you’ve been feeling down lately and struggling. I wanted to help you feel better.”

               “Thank you, Vitya, but I can’t eat this. You know I can’t burn off these calories.”

               Victor huffed. “Of course you can eat it, and Yurio will be here soon to take you out for the day, so you will burn them off no problem. You can’t starve yourself, Yuuri.”

               Yuuri frowned at him, but picked up the fork anyone and began to eat. “Mmm...vkusno!”

 

 

An hour later and a thudding came from the front door, sounding like someone was kicking it. Victor and Yuuri both chuckled. Yurio entered the kitchen where Victor was cleaning up shortly after.

               “Are you ready to go, Katsudon?”

               Yuuri nodded, standing from the bar stool. “Almost, I just need to go brush my teeth and grab my bag.”

               “Your bag is already packed for you, Yuuri. It’s on the bed.” Victor called over his shoulder.

               Yurio waited for the bedroom door to close before turning to Victor. “How long do you need him to be out?”

               “Most of the day, if you don’t mind.”

               “You must really have something planned.”

               Victor smiled. “Nothing all that extravagant, I’d just like to clean everything and then I need time to go to the market to get everything I need for dinner.”

               “And you’re sure this’ll help him? We both know how he can be, and that’s without all the physical crap he’s been going through.”

               Victor nodded as they heard Yuuri coming back down the hall. “Did you grab your sling?”

               Yuuri scowled. “You know I don’t need that anymore.”

               “I know, but I think you should keep it with you just in case.”

               “Let’s go Yuri.” Yuuri left the kitchen. Yuri watched him, then shot a glance at Victor, who grimaced.

               “Does he need it?”

               “As long as he hasn’t gone through his bag after I packed it, he has it in case he needs to rest his elbow.”

               “This better work Victor.”

 

 

**Y.P.: u ready for him to come yet**

**V.N.: Yes! Spasibo Yura! How was the day?**

**Y.P.: not awful but he is tired and cranky**

**Y.P.: he was pissed when he found the sling**

               Yuuri stormed into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes, deciding to leave them where the fell. “Victor! I told you I didn’t need the sling, and you packed it anyway!”

               It was then Yuuri noticed that none of the lights in the apartment were on. He huffed and went to the bedroom, failing to see the table set up in the dining room. He threw his bag on the bed, and hissed as he slid his jacket off, extending his elbow too far too fast.

               “Yuuri?” Victor’s voice rang out from the bathroom.

               “Who else would it be.” he muttered to himself. He glared at Victor when he entered the room.

               “Do you need help getting your shirt off, solnyshko?”

               Yuuri gritted his teeth. “No, it’s fine. I can get it.” he managed to grab the sleeve of his shirt and hold onto it long enough to get his elbow through. From there it was simple maneuvering of the shirt of one arm, over his head, then off the other. “See.”

               Victor pulled Yuuri close. “I see, love. I’m sorry.”

               Yuuri felt his heart pull at the slightly sad tone of Victor’s voice. He let out a controlled breath. “It’s alright Vitya. Gomen nasai. It’s just been frustrating being so restricted with what I can and can’t do.”

               “I know, lyubov moya. You’ve been dealing with a lot, and I’m so proud of you for allowing everyone to help.” Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “That’s why I have a surprise for you tonight.”

               Yuuri turned to face Victor, eyes wide. “A surprise?”

               Victor nodded, his smile heart-shaped. “Yes, and it starts with a relaxing bath and a massage.”

              

 

“Victor, I can wash myself.”

               “Yura, this isn’t a matter of you not being able to wash yourself. This is a matter of me pampering you like you deserve. Won’t you let me?”

               Yuuri gave a small grin, cupping Victor’s cheek. “Alright Vitya.”

               As Victor ran the washcloth gently over Yuuri’s face, neck, and chest, Yuuri tried to keep his cheeks from turning red. He saw smile playing at Victor’s lips and knew he was unsuccessful. As Victor dipped the washcloth into the warm water and began to wipe at Yuuri’s stomach, he tensed. Victor stopped, and met Yuuri’s eyes.

               “I’m sorry, Vitya. I didn’t mean to do that.”

               Victor pulled Yuuri’s hand up to kiss at each finger. “I know Yura. It’s alright. You do know I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with, right?”

               “I know.” Yuuri nodded.

               “Would you like to finish up yourself?”

               Yuuri felt his whole face heat up. “Umm...no. I mean, not if you, or...er, if you don’t want to...”

               Victor laughed as he checked the water temperature, then resumed with his task. He felt Yuuri fully relax when he made no move to pull the other man’s legs out of the water where they were hidden by bubbles.

               “Do you want to keep relaxing here, solnyshko?”

               Yuuri opened one eye. “Didn’t you say something about a massage?”

               “I did, but it’s all up to you.”

               Yuuri considered. “I think I would like to get out and into something comfortable. No massage, I’m sorry.”

               “There’s no need for you to apologize, I understand.” Victor grabbed one of their fluffiest towels and held it out for Yuuri, who stood and wrapped it around himself. “Are you hungry?”

               Yuuri nodded.

               “Good. I have your favorite planned for tonight, is that alright?”

               “I really shouldn’t, but you know I can’t say no to katsudon.”

               Victor chuckled. “I know. I also know that you barely ate when you were out with Yurio. I’ll go start cooking.”

 

 

Yuuri’s mouth watered as soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, the smell of sautéing onions drifting through the apartment. He entered the kitchen and grinned at the sight of Victor leaning over the well-worn recipe Hiroko had given them.

               “Need help?”

               Victor straightened and turned, beaming. “No, Yuuri, you just sit down and relax. Here.” Victor placed a flute of amber, sparkling liquid in front of Yuuri.

               “Victor, you know I avoid drinking during the skating season.”

               “Ah, that’s non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider.”

               Yuuri grinned and sipped, loving the feel of the bubbles as they slid over his tongue. He watched his fiancé bustle around the kitchen, laughing every time Victor threw in an extra shimmy in his movements. Victor poured the eggs over the breaded pork chops, then turned to Yuuri. “Go ahead into the dining room solnyshko. I’ll bring the food in.”

               Yuuri gasped and felt tears sting at his eyes when he saw the lit candles scattered around the room and the flowers on the table. He winced as his left hand moved to cover his mouth with the right and failed to make it. He sat just as Victor entered with two bowls of katsudon.

               “Itadakimasu!”

 

 

“I hope the evening was relaxing.” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s temple. Yuuri tightened his arms and nodded.

               “It was. Thank you Vitya. You take such good care of me.”

               Yuuri could feel the twitch of Victor’s lips into a smile. “Of course, that’s my job. Anything else I can do?”

               Yuuri sat up and began to fidget with his fingers. Victor pulled him into his lap.

               “What is it Yura?”

               “I know it’s been a long time since we –“

               Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hands, causing Yuuri to jump and meet his gaze. “It has, but not without good reason. You’ve been in pain and healing.” Yuuri nodded. “And I know that voice in your head has been speaking to you again.”

               “Yeah, and I’ve been listening.”

               Victor gently lifted Yuuri’s chin and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Yuuri followed him when he pulled away. “Yuuri, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. Your arm must still be hurting.”

               “Victor. Vitya. Please. I can’t...I can’t get the voice to shut up. My arm and my weight and my legs. It’s all too much.” Yuuri leaned his forehead on Victor’s.

               Victor brushed his fingers down Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, causing the younger man to shiver. “May I show you just how much I love you, no matter what?”

               Yuuri bit his lip and nodded. Victor thumbed the lip from Yuuri’s grasp before catching it in a harder kiss. He swiped his tongue and groaned as Yuuri opened to him, allowing his tongue to explore before nibbling on his lip. Victor kissed and nipped down Yuuri’s jaw, drawing out a gasp as his teeth skimmed the lobe of the ear. His fingers played with the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, just barely brushing the skin that lay beneath. Yuuri lifted his arms and Victor carefully lifted it up and off his lover’s body. He drew in a quick breath, then carefully and quickly grabbed Yuuri’s wrists to keep him from covering himself. Another moan pulling kiss, and Victor began tracing a path down Yuuri’s neck, stopping to suck where the neck met shoulder. Yuuri’s groan was interrupted by a gasp when he felt his nipple being gently pulled. Yuuri carded his fingers through Victor’s hair, and allowed himself to relax back onto the pillows. His fingers drifted to the base of Victor’s neck and Yuuri frowned as the caught on the shirt Victor still wore.

               He tugged on it and pouted when Victor looked up at him. “Off.”

               Victor chuckled and sat back, pulling the shirt over his head. “Better?”

               Yuuri nodded, pulling the silver-haired man in again so he could wrap his legs around Victor’s waist and grind up into him, causing Victor to gasp.

               At Yuuri’s small chuckle, Victor grinned and immediately moved down to suck on a nipple while a hand scratched lightly down his side. When Yuuri began to pant, Victor moved lower, placing kisses all over the slightly soft stomach. Victor looked up to find Yuuri’s honey walnut eyes focused on him, nibbling on his lower lip.

               “Are you alright with me taking these off?” Victor’s fingers ran around the top of the pajama pants Yuuri wore. Clearly nervous, Yuuri nodded, failing to return the gentle smile Victor gave him.

               Victor hooked his fingers under the seam and slowly pulled the pants down, following with light kisses. A small groan escaped the dark-haired man when the chilly air hit his cock. Discarding Yuuri’s pants to the side, Victor quickly freed himself of his own, then placed himself comfortably between Yuuri’s legs. “How are you feeling, solnyshko?”

               Yuuri nodded and wiggled his hips. “Good. So good, Vitya.”

               “What do you want?” Victor gently scratched his fingers on the crease of Yuuri’s hip, making sure to draw close to, but never touch, the hardened cock before him. Yuuri groaned is frustration.

               “You. Your mouth. You. Inside me.”

               Victor huffed and nodded, brushing a light kiss over the already leaking tip. He moved to the edge of the bed to quickly grab the bottle of Yuuri’s favorite lube. “I think I can make all that happen.” He pecked a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and nose, moaning into the deep one Yuuri pulled him into while the younger man once again ground up into him. “So impatient.”

               Yuuri dragged his fingernails down Victor’s back, causing him to shudder. “And you are a tease.”

               Victor popped open the lube and drizzled it over his fingers, rubbing it to warm it. With another quick kiss, he slid down Yuuri’s body, loving the gasp and moan he got from his finger circling around Yuuri’s entrance. He licked up the underside of Yuuri’s shaft, then took him into his mouth as the first finger pushed in.

               “Oh, God, Victor!” Yuuri arched his back, quickly grabbing a handful of hair with his right hand, left placed carefully over his torso.

               Victor hummed as he slowly moved further and further to Yuuri’s body. Yuuri gasped as he felt Victor’s throat. Victor sucked in his cheeks and slowly pulled all the way off with a pop, flashing his icy blue eyes up to find Yuuri covered in a light blush. He leaned into Yuuri’s scratching fingers, making sure to keep his one finger moving in and out.

               “More.”

               Victor smiled and gently pushed another finger into his lover. Yuuri leaned his head back and tried to wiggle down.

               “More, Vitya. I need more.”

               “I know, Yura, but you have to be ready for me.” he nipped at the base of Yuuri’s cock. Starting to scissor his fingers, Victor focused on lightly tracing his tongue over the vein, and then flicked at the slit. Yuuri gave a small whimper as Victor pulled his fingers out to pour more lube on them, then pushed in with three. He felt Yuuri tug at his hair and moved up to meet him in a desperate kiss.

               “Victor, please. I’m ready.”

               Victor moaned as covered himself with some lube, then lined himself up. Nipping and sucking at Yuuri’s neck, he slowly eased in. Yuuri lifted his hips to encourage Victor to go faster. They both paused, gasping, once Victor was fully seated.

               “Are you alright Yuuri?”

               Yuuri nodded. “Yes, Victor. So good.”

               “Good.” Victor pulled his hips back, then snapped them forward, causing the man below him to cry out. Yuuri’s legs tightened around Victor’s waist, pulling him in closer. Victor angled his hips, and knew he had Yuuri’s sweet spot when the younger man dug his fingers into Victor’s skin.

               “Vit-Vitya!” Yuuri felt the familiar warm coil build up. “Ah! I’m-I’m getting close.”

               Victor grunted, feeling his rhythm becoming erratic. Shifting his weight onto one arm, his hand went to stroke Yuuri’s cock, twisting as it went over the head. Yuuri’s entire body shuddered and tightened as he cried out. Victor came when Yuuri’s muscles tightened around him.

               They both gasped for air as they came down from their orgasms, trading soft, gentle kisses. Victor slowly pulled out and laid down next to Yuuri, pulling him close.

               “It does not matter to me what you look like. I love you, lyubov moya. You never need to hide yourself from me.”

               Yuuri nodded, squeezing Victor tight. “Thank you Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> lyubov moya – Russian, my love  
> solnyshko – Russian, small sun  
> vkusno – Russian, delicious  
> spasibo – Russian, thank you  
> gomen nasai – Japanese, I’m sorry  
> itadakimasu – Japanese, let’s eat (roughly)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut next chapter! I will warn you guys, it's my first time writing smut, so who knows how that will go.
> 
> Some translation notes:  
> Dobroe utro – Russian, good morning  
> lyubov moya – Russian, my love  
> sa wat dee khrap – Thai, good afternoon/hello  
> solnyshko – Russian, small sun  
> mon cheri – French, my love


End file.
